A MIMO (Multiple-Input, Multiple-Output) system is an example of a conventional communication system using multiple antennas. In multi-antenna communication, of which the MIMO system is typical, multiple transmission signals are each modulated, and each modulated signal is simultaneously transmitted from a different antenna in order to increase the transmission speed of the data.
FIG. 23 illustrates a sample configuration of a transmission and reception device having two transmit antennas and two receive antennas, and using two transmit modulated signals (transmit streams). In the transmission device, encoded data are interleaved, the interleaved data are modulated, and frequency conversion and the like are performed to generate transmission signals, which are then transmitted from antennas. In this case, the scheme for simultaneously transmitting different modulated signals from different transmit antennas at the same time and on a common frequency is a spatial multiplexing MIMO system.
In this context, Patent Literature 1 suggests using a transmission device provided with a different interleaving pattern for each transmit antenna. That is, the transmission device from FIG. 23 should use two distinct interleaving patterns performed by two interleavers (πa and πb). As for the reception device, Non-Patent Literature 1 and Non-Patent Literature 2 describe improving reception quality by iteratively using soft values for the detection scheme (by the MIMO detector of FIG. 23).
As it happens, models of actual propagation environments in wireless communications include NLOS (Non Line-Of-Sight), typified by a Rayleigh fading environment is representative, and LOS (Line-Of-Sight), typified by a Rician fading environment. When the transmission device transmits a single modulated signal, and the reception device performs maximal ratio combination on the signals received by a plurality of antennas and then demodulates and decodes the resulting signals, excellent reception quality can be achieved in a LOS environment, in particular in an environment where the Rician factor is large. The Rician factor represents the received power of direct waves relative to the received power of scattered waves. However, depending on the transmission system (e.g., a spatial multiplexing MIMO system), a problem occurs in that the reception quality deteriorates as the Rician factor increases (see Non-Patent Literature 3).
FIGS. 24A and 24B illustrate an example of simulation results of the BER (Bit Error Rate) characteristics (vertical axis: BER, horizontal axis: SNR (signal-to-noise ratio) for data encoded with LDPC (low-density parity-check) codes and transmitted over a 2×2 (two transmit antennas, two receive antennas) spatial multiplexing MIMO system in a Rayleigh fading environment and in a Rician fading environment with Rician factors of K=3, 10, and 16 dB. FIG. 24A gives the Max-Log approximation-based log-likelihood ratio (Max-log APP) BER characteristics without iterative detection (see Non-Patent Literature 1 and Non-Patent Literature 2), while FIG. 24B gives the Max-log APP BER characteristic with iterative detection (see Non-Patent Literature 1 and Non-Patent Literature 2) (number of iterations: five). FIGS. 24A and 24B clearly indicate that, regardless of whether or not iterative detection is performed, reception quality degrades in the spatial multiplexing MIMO system as the Rician factor increases. Thus, the problem of reception quality degradation upon stabilization of the propagation environment in the spatial multiplexing MIMO system, which does not occur in a conventional single-modulation signal system, is unique to the spatial multiplexing MIMO system.
Broadcast or multicast communication is a service applied to various propagation environments. The radio wave propagation environment between the broadcaster and the receivers belonging to the users is often a LOS environment. When using a spatial multiplexing MIMO system having the above problem for broadcast or multicast communication, a situation may occur in which the received electric field strength is high at the reception device, but in which degradation in reception quality makes service reception difficult. In other words, in order to use a spatial multiplexing MIMO system in broadcast or multicast communication in both the NLOS environment and the LOS environment, a MIMO system that offers a certain degree of reception quality is desirable.
Non-Patent Literature 8 describes a scheme for selecting a codebook used in precoding (i.e. a precoding matrix, also referred to as a precoding weight matrix) based on feedback information from a communication party. However, Non-Patent Literature 8 does not at all disclose a scheme for precoding in an environment in which feedback information cannot be acquired from the other party, such as in the above broadcast or multicast communication.
On the other hand, Non-Patent Literature 4 discloses a scheme for switching the precoding matrix over time. This scheme is applicable when no feedback information is available. Non-Patent Literature 4 discloses using a unitary matrix as the precoding matrix, and switching the unitary matrix at random, but does not at all disclose a scheme applicable to degradation of reception quality in the above-described LOS environment. Non-Patent Literature 4 simply recites hopping between precoding matrices at random. Obviously, Non-Patent Literature 4 makes no mention whatsoever of a precoding method, or a structure of a precoding matrix, for remedying degradation of reception quality in a LOS environment.